fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Crime
Crime & Punishment is a quest in Fable III that is part of the Weight of the World portion of the story. Hobson informs the Hero that Page has requested a meeting in the old Rebel HQ in the Sewers. Head over there to learn about the recent crime spree that has been sweeping across the city, and hear her plan on how to bring it to an end. You fight your way through mercenaries, get a silver key, and chase down Nigel Ferret, who locks himself in an impenetrable cell with an escape route. After defeating his bodyguards, Ferret reveals he locked himself in the wrong cell, and tries to bribe you with 100,000 gold to let him out. Reject or take the bribe to finish the day's schedule. Walkthrough Crime Spree Make your way to Bowerstone Industrial and return to the Sewers. On your way, you may notice the effects of your recent decisions regarding the shelter building and the sewage problem. When you arrive at the Rebel HQ, Page will greet you and inform you of the problem. Her tone depends on how many of her proposals you have accepted or rejected during the throne room judgements. She will explain that crime has increased in the city, and that all the criminals now report to one man – Nigel Ferret. She requests that you put a stop to his plans before he becomes too powerful, and explains that Kidd has gone undercover with one of the gangs and found out that they plan to raid The Cock in the Crown, the tavern in Bowerstone Market. You need to get there in time to stop the robbery. (For purposes of Legendary Weapon considerations, the setting is night-time.) Pub Raid When you reach the tavern, you will see a cutscene which shows the gang holding up the barman. You are automatically "volunteered" by the leader to be killed to show that they mean business. Fight off the mercenaries and you will be presented with "Nigel Ferret's Instructions", a note written by Ferret detailing how to find the way back to his hideout, and a Hideout Key. Nigel Ferret: It is no longer advantageous for any of us to frequent the hideout in Industrial. Presently I shall inaugurate a new center (sic) of operations in Bowerstone Market. You've been provided with a key which will permit access. Please endeavour to prevent its transference to an unauthorised individual. Follow the glowing trail out of the pub and across the bridge. Head down the steps on the right hand side and look for the door in the wall leading to the Hideout. Cat and Mouse Open the door ahead to be confronted by Ferret himself, whose greeting will differ depending on whether you previously completed the Kidnapped quest or not. He will hide himself away behind another door, and leave you to fight off another group of mercenaries. Having a Summon Creatures Potion with you may assist at this point, as there are a lot of mercenaries and you are likely to get surrounded. Once they have been killed, head through the newly opened door to the left of the one you entered through. Pass through the bar area and quickly dispatch the sleeping mercenaries before continuing into an area full of prison cells. You can free the prisoners if you wish. More mercenaries will be waiting in the room ahead, and will charge into the prison area as you approach. Through the closed door on the right you can reach a staircase, which leads eventually to a cell containing a silver key. Head out of the cell area again to reach the room where Ferret is holed up. A cutscene will show him locking himself in a cell containing "a secret egress through which he may abscond whenever he desires", and then you will have to fight off his bodyguards. Once you have defeated them, Page will arrive, and Ferret will realise that he actually locked himself in a cell without a secret exit. However, he has on his person a substantial quantity of currency, and will attempt to bribe the pair with 100,000 gold to let him out. Page will reject it, but it is left to the Hero to decide. Description Meet with Page in the rebel HQ, and stop the criminals of Bowerstone. Good Conclusion The criminal forces of Nigel Ferret have been defeated, and Mr Ferret himself remains locked in a cage for the rest of his life. Which, in the absence of food and water, is bound to be quite short. Evil Conclusion The criminal forces of Nigel Ferret have been defeated, but in your mercy you have allowed Ferret himself to go free. You sure this whole mercy thing is a good idea? Glitches There is a glich that can occur when in the pub, where only one of the six enemies appears or they are stuck in the walls or the floor. Your Hero may also become stuck. To avoid this, sell the pub if you own it. If you are playing on PC, you can save before the quest to recover the diamond, and load back to that point and try again if it still persists. On Xbox, this is not possible as the game's autosaves overwrite any manual saves. In which case, try leaving the pub or reaching an exit of Bowerstone Market and selecting the option to reload to a previous point in the game. This should also put you back to The Desert Star quest. It has been suggested that if you hear the voices of the enemies it may still be possible to attack them by weaving the Ice Storm and Fireball spells and performing a high-level area attack several times over the area where you think they may be. If none of these work then you will have to restart the game. It is not known whether Lionhead are working on a patch for this. Trivia *In the path to the silver key here you can find two cages with a chicken and the other behind the boxes has a hobbe bowing to what appears to be a box with hearts on each side. This could be a reference to the Companion Cube from Portal. *There is also a cake nearby similar to the one that can be seen after beating Portal on the main menu. *Even if Ferret's bribe is rejected and he is left to die in his cell, he will not be present on any return trips to the Hideout. *If you have made all good decisions up till now but accept Ferrets bribe, Page will talk to you as if you had made Evil decisions the entire time. It's unsure whether this is a glitch or not. *If a Male Hero takes Elise (makes her follow) through the mission with him, she will insult Ferret in alternate cutscene. The same may be true with the Female Hero and Elliot. *There is a jail cell containing two beds and what appears to be a manhole, which may be the egress that Ferret had intended to use. It is not usable by the Hero. Upon returning to the Hideout you will find this cell located in the room containing a chest, just after where you fought the first set of enemies. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Bugs